


Void

by BornWicked07348



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornWicked07348/pseuds/BornWicked07348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets a new mysterious character named Void. She tells him that she needs his, and Sherlock's help to solve a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny tiny piece of supernatural in here, but not enough that you won't understand the story if you don't watch Supernatural.

"Hello Doctor," a voice said from the other side of the TARDIS's control panel. The Doctor looked over and saw a young woman, just sitting on the bar, as if she owned the place. The Doctor chuckled a little bit.   
"Are you related to Donna Noble?" he asked her. She laughed.   
"No, sorry." she answered. He suddenly grew serious.   
"Then how did you get in?" he started walking towards her, but she flew off and ran to the other side of the TARDIS.   
"Don't. Touch. Me." she says. The Doctor looks confused.   
"Why? What happens if I touch you?" he pulls out his screwdriver and waves it, making a strange electric noise. He looks at it, completely confused. "You don't exist? How can you not exist? The Sonic Screwdriver even picks up vibrations in the air and different air pressures, and it thinks I'm trying to sonic the chair behind you!" he walks a little bit closer, "Who are you?" he asks.   
"Doctor? What's going on?" Amy comes out from one of the rooms and looks at the woman. "Who's she? And how long have I been asleep?"   
"Not sure, and about an hour." he says not taking his eyes off the woman.   
"If you want a name, just ask." she grows a sly smile on her face. The Doctor backs up away from her towards Amy.   
"Ok then, what is your name?" he asks her. Amy comes up behind the Doctor and he keeps her behind him.   
"I've been around awhile, taking up various names. Some think I'm gods, and some think I'm the Devil himself. Some think I'm an angel, some think I'm a witch. Either way, the name I know myself as, is," her eyes, a mix of dark blues and purples, start to swirl, and her pupils are outlined in a yellow-orange mist of light and energy, and her skin, it starts to glow the same color, "Void. My name, is Void. And Doctor, you know what I am now." the Doctor, completely shocked says in a slightly scarred voice,   
"Yes, I know what you are, and I know what happens when anyone touches you." he looks into Amy's eyes. "Don't, whatever you do, don't touch her, ever!" he looks back at Void.   
"I didn't even know you existed," he says, "you were a legend. You were a myth!"   
"Time Lords are legends, and, to some, you are myths. I am exactly the same." she says.  
"Doctor, what is she?" Amy asks.   
"A story Time Lords would tell their children. A figure, that kept them from doing the wrong thing. She was both the Boogeyman, and the Guardian Angel of Time Lord children. She," he stares right at Void, and walks close, too close, so close she could touch him, "She's a Time Angel." he says. Void's eyes glow a for a second, the Time Vortex swirling in her eyes, and then it's gone.  
"Why, are you here?" The Doctor asks her.   
"What's a Time Angel? And why can't I touch her? Doctor, explain." Amy tells him.   
"Time Lords are physical animals, they have physical organs and a brain and muscles, ect. But what makes us Time Lords, is the time energy stored inside us. That's where we get our talents from, like regenerating. But, Time Angels. See, they are, supposedly, pure time energy. Time energy, with a conscious. They collect and form something that resembles matter, and they walk around in it. And when you touch time energy, you, you burn" Pain burns in the eyes of the man who has seen this before.  
"Like a weeping angel?" Amy asks. Void laughs.   
"Much worse, see, weeping angels take you and put you back in time to let you live to death. Time Angels, they can burn you. When a head is full of time energy,you tend to go mad with knowledge and most cannot handle it. Time Lords adapted and eventually were able to, but other creatures cannot." Amy takes a step back with fear in her face, and Void's eyes show a little bit of pain, actually, alot of pain. Hurt, and sorrow fill them. But just as quickly, it's gone.   
"Why are you here?" the Doctor asks, now sitting in a chair, legs up.   
"I need your help." she says.   
"Why would I help you?" he asks her.   
"Because, Doctor, I have helped you. No, it's will. Sorry, 100% time energy, get it mixed up."   
"How?"   
"Let's just say, that in your final day, in your final hour, you will be given, another chance." she says. The Doctor thinks about this for a second before his eyes widen, and he makes a conclusion.   
"What do you need?" he asks.   
"A lift, we're not done with our crew yet, there's two more people needed."   
"Where to?" the Doctor asks, running around and around his panel, pressing buttons, flipping switches, and occasionally ringing a small hotel bell.   
"221B Baker Street. Modern Day London, around her time," she motions to Amy, who has decided to sit down and stare at Void.   
"Hold on Amy, for some reason this is a tricky location." Amy, the Doctor, and Void all hang on to the panel. The Doctor and Void look each other in the eye.   
"Alons-y!" Void yells. The Doctor puts on a big grin, and eyes that look like an impossible mixture of sadness and happiness.   
Then, looking upward, he shouts, "Geronimo!"


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS lands right outside the apartment 221B.   
"Stay inside the TARDIS." Void says.   
"Why?" the Doctor asks.   
"I need to deal with him. He can be...stubborn." she says as she walks up to the door. She knocks three times fast.   
"I'm busy!" a man yells from inside.   
"Then open the door quickly!" she yells back. A few seconds later, an elderly woman opens the door. "Mrs. Hudson! Is both Sherlock and John home? I need to talk to them."   
"Um, yes, come on in. He's right in there." she points to the door in which Sherlock is lying on his back, hands in a prayer form, his eyes wide open.   
"Thought you said you were busy." she asked, walking into the room.   
"I wanted to see how important it was." he says, "apparently, very."   
"Apparently. Where's John?" she asks.   
"Why do you have an American accent?" he asks.   
"I chose it." she says.   
"How do you choose an accent? Obviously you're from America, and if you've come all this way to see me-"  
"I came way farther than America. Practically used a Time Machine."   
"Well, where did you come from then?" he asks her.   
"The same place I'm taking you two." she points behind her as John walks in with a couple coffees. Sherlock sits up and faces her.   
"Which. Is. Where? You know how patient I am, and I can tell right now that you know me better than most but I do not know you, now how does that work? Well you could’ve stalk me but I would've noticed unless you're as clever as me, which I doubt. Now, tell me, what do you need me to solve?"   
"Umm, Sherlock, who’s this?" John asks. Void turns around and looks at John.   
"I need to take you and your boyfriend for a little trip. I need him to solve some puzzles and I need you to calm him down when he starts to stress or needs a cigarette. Is that understood?" John rolls his eyes and puts the coffees down.   
"For the last time-" he starts to yell.   
"YOU'RE NOT GAY, we all know that's a lie by the way. You wouldn't keep saying it so often if you were straight. You're convincing yourself." she chuckles, "now there's a story." she turns back to Sherlock. "Sherlock grab your coat, your boots, and any book you might need. Also try to dig up something about space and time. You're gonna need it" then she steps over to the door, and leans up against it.   
"You're so convinced we're going, well we aren't, are we Sherlock. Sherlock?" John says and looks over at Sherlock. He just stares directly at Void, not even knowing her first name. Then, he gets a great big smile on his face.   
"John, get the boots and your coat, we're leaving." he turns to John, "this is at least an eleven." Void gets a big smile on her face.   
"Yes, yes it is. Oh and Sherlock," she says, he turns around, "don't forget your scarf, scarves are cool." she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Few minutes later, Sherlock and John walk outside, guided by Void, towards the road where, standing right in the middle of it, is a big, blue, police box.  
"What's this?" John asks.  
"It's a Police Box John, and it looks pretty old judging by the-" Void laughs as she knocks on the door. "What?" Sherlock asks.  
"Oh, it's a lot older than you'd ever suspect." and with that, the door swings open, and she motions them inside. John looks at Sherlock, but he's too amazed by what he sees. As they step in, the Doctor looks over at Sherlock.  
"Void, who are they?" he asks. Sherlock looks at the Doctor.  
"I don't understand." Sherlock says.  
"That's a first," John says.  
"It's my TARDIS. T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and relative Dimensions in Space, it can go anywhere in time and space. Any comments? I've heard them all." he smiles. Sherlock runs outside, looking all around the box. He knocks on the wood, checks the roof, checks underneath, which makes some of the pool water tip over into the console room, and checks every possibility he can before returning inside the box.  
"The sizes, the surface area is smaller than the volume of the box, but how?" Sherlock asks.  
"That's one way to put it." The Doctor says. Void runs over and closes the doors.  
"Doctor! This, is the genius Sherlock Holmes. He's a high-functioning sociopath, and Sherlock, this is the Doctor, and he's the last of a race called the Time Lords from a planet called Gallifrey. Questions? Oh and Doctor, that's John the man who says he's straight but is secretly, well not so secretly, in love with Sherlock, and Sherlock, that is Amy Pond the girl who waited for the Doctor to return and has fallen in love with, but then realized that she loves Rory...wait. Where's the Roman?" she asks.  
"Roman? Who's Rory? Doctor what's she talking about?" Amy asks.  
"Oooh, sorry, we're back a few years aren't we? Never mind, she and the Doctor are friends, let's see where they end up." Sherlock walks over to the Doctor, quickly scanning him for clues.  
"So, you're not human? Do you have proof?" Sherlock asks.  
"Other than a time machine that's bigger on the inside? Well, I have two hearts." the Doctor smiles. Sherlock holds out the Doctor's wrist and checks his pulse. Shock spreads across his face, and the Doctor smiles.  
"Void! Why do we need these men to come with us? I've been able to deal quite fine on my own in most cases, not counting the companions, so why them?" the Doctor asks.  
"Because, two geniuses are needed, so I went with one human, one alien. Any more questions?" Void asks.  
"Yeah, um, where are we going?" John asks.  
"Yes, good, and another one is, why a police box?" Sherlock asks.  
"Just accept it and move on Sherlock, it'll be a lot easier for all of us." Void says.  
"Where are we going? I'd kinda like to know!" the Doctor yells.  
"What's the farthest forward you can go, Doctor?" Void says. Void seems a bit shaky. She's holding her head. Sherlock walks up to her, but she runs away before he can touch her.  
"Don't...Touch." she says very dizzily.  
"Why not?" Sherlock asks.  
"Because, she's pure time energy, she has no real form, everything you see on her is just your conscious vision on her. She's a big collection of time energy, with a conscious. Is there an echo?" the Doctor asks.  
"Sherlock, look." John says pointing to Void. They all look over just in time to see Void pass out and fall on the floor. They start to run over and try to help her, but stop.  
"Can't, touch." The Doctor says, "unless..." he says in thought, and then runs down the stairs to the engine. "If I can fuse together a stabilized material of the TARDIS's matrix energy, I should be able to make-"  
"A material with the atomic structure of the same material of the appearance. That's good." Sherlock finishes. The Doctor looks over at Sherlock and smiles before running back down.  
"Sherlock if you're so good, why don't you come down here and help me." The Doctor says as a bunch of white sparks fly from under the floor. Sherlock runs down to go help the Doctor. While the two geniuses are talking and making things blow up, John walks over to Amy.  
"So, all of time of space? Is this true?" John asks Amy, she laughs.  
"Yea, it is. Just yesterday, we went to help Louis and Clark. Turns out, the Indian girl, was half white, and she didn't grow up in an Indian village, they picked her up in one of the towns. Knew a lot about plants and trails though, so I guess that's how it might have started." John laughs.  
"Never gets boring does it?" he asks.  
"I wish I could say it does, but it doesn't. It's different everyday and you never know who you'll meet, what you'll climb or run from next. Running especially, I swear I've lost half my body weight." they laugh, "So, you and Sherlock. What did Void mean by the whole, romantic part of you guys?" John groans.  
"Everyone thinks that we're a couple, but I keep telling them, I'm not gay!" he says.  
"Are you sure?" Amy asks. John throws his arms up in the air.  
"Yes! I think I'd know!" Amy looks down at his sweeter, "Shut up," he says. They both start laughing.  
"Done!" the Doctor yells. Both the Doctor and Sherlock run up holding two gloves and a blanket.  
"What did you make?" Amy asks.  
"Material safe for both human, time lords, and made of 100% time energy, with some tweaks. Basically it's physical time energy." the Doctor seemed so excited at his work. Suddenly, golden light started to appear around Void. The Doctor ran over and placed the blanket over her, and the light slowly faded, and she opened her eyes. She sat up.  
"Are we at the farthest end that you can go?" she asked.  
"No, not yet, I still..need to" the Doctor started to walk over to the conceal, and started pressing buttons. Amy and John walk over to the other side of the TARDIS and start talking while Sherlock goes over to Void.  
"Why did you faint?" Sherlock asked Void.  
"I don't know," Void says.  
"That's a lie, and I know when someone lies."  
"I know you do." Void answers. Sherlock sits down beside her.  
"How do you know this much about John and I. I would have noticed a stalker, and I would have seen you before. The information you have, how do you obtain it?"  
"To put it as simple as I can, I am time only. I do not exist in space. You exist in time and space, you are matter, and you exist in more than one frame of time. I only exist in more than one frame of time. I am, technically, in every time frame at once. I am right beside you while you help The Woman not get her head cut off, I'm there where you meet John, I'm even there where you get bored and shoot the yellow smiley face on the wall. Anywhere that time is, I am."  
"So, why can we see you now?"  
"I made myself collect back to here so that I can talk to you, so you can help me." Void answers.  
"And what kind of help do you need?"  
"We're here." The Doctor says and throws up his hands.  
"I'll show you." Void says and stands up. Sherlock also stands up.  
"These readings are..." The Doctor says in thought, "strange" he says. Then he runs out the TARDIS doors.  
"Doctor wait!" Amy runs, with John, Sherlock, and Void right behind them. When they get out, they can't believe what they see.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looks around. The sky is a blue-grey, there's dust and ash piles everywhere. There's nothing but the ground and the sky. No ponds, no sea, no mountains, hills, plants or wildlife of any kind.   
"Doctor, what happened?" Amy asks.   
"Void," the Doctor says, "this isn't the future. There should be life, there should be grass, this is New Earth, what happened?"   
"Doctor, there is something here. Look" Sherlock says and points off in the distant. There's one tall rock.   
"Well thank you Sherlock, that was very help-" the Doctor pauses and looks back. The rock seemed closer.   
"Amy..." the Doctor backs up to her without taking his eyes off the stone.   
"I see it..."she says.   
"Sherlock, John, there are things called Weeping Angels, I'll explain them later, but for right now, all you need to know is not to let it touch you." Void says.  
"It's stone though!" John laughs.   
"It's stone, only when you're looking. Everyone look at it, not the eyes, but just stare at like, the wings, everyone stare at the wings of the weeping angel and back up slowly." the Doctor says. They all start to back up slowly, toward the TARDIS.   
"Doctor!" Amy yells, "There's one over there too!" Everyone looks over and sees another weeping angel, closer than the other one.   
"Guys?" John asks, "Who's watching the first one?" Suddenly they all turn and see the angel. Only this time, they can practically touch their noses to it's nose.   
"Oh my god!" Sherlock says.   
"Sherlock, Void and John, watch angel number two, Amy, and I have this one." Sherlock, Void and John look back at the other angel, which is about a foot from them.   
"How?" Sherlock asks.   
"Quantum Locked," the Doctor says.  
"No time to explain! John and Amy, go in. NOW!" Void yells. John and Amy back up so they can still see the angels, but are safely in the TARDIS.   
"Now Sherlock, go check on them. The Doctor and I have this." Sherlock looks almost like he wants to argue, but then decides to go in, still trying to watch the angels.   
"Void," the Doctor whispers, "what's your plan?"   
"Oh yeah, because you always have plans," she says.   
"True, but usually, I come up with something really clever, right about, uh, now." he replies.   
"Right, well, I'm pure time energy, that's what the angels want, right?" she says.   
"Yea, so what? You'll distract them? No way, if they get you you won't go back in time you'll just die, end of story." the Doctor says.   
"Yea, but then you can get them out of harms way, and I'll be able to poof right back in there once you're safe." she says.   
"What if they get to you first, before you can go...poof," he asks.   
"Then go to the past and ask around. I'm not the only time angel, probably." Void says, "Now go!" The Doctor is about to argue when Void runs out, golden light shining around her, waving her arms yelling, "Look at me! Over here! Yummy time energy! Free buffet!" The Doctor blinks and watches as the angels start to follow Void. Then, he runs in the TARDIS.   
"Doctor? Where's Void?" Amy asks. The Doctor stares at the panel.   
"She distracted the angels," he says, "she'll meet up with us in a little bit," he runs up the stairs and starts to set the TARDIS in flight.   
"Doctor, she could be killed by those...stone angels!" John yells.   
"John, she's time energy. Which means she can disappear, she can spread herself out. And therefore can collect back to here." the Doctor tells him.   
"But what if the angels got her first? Before she can disappear?" Amy asks the Doctor.   
"She won't. She can't." the Doctor says.   
"Doctor what aren't you telling us?" Sherlock asks. The Doctor just stares at Sherlock.   
"What do you mean, aren't telling you?" he asks.   
"Obviously you're not telling us something about Void. You keep treating Void like she's the last one left!" The Doctor takes a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with the sadness and loneliness of a past he kept hidden.   
"When the Time Lords, my people, died out..." the Doctor starts, "the time angels.... You see, time angels are a collectiveness of time energy, but the Time Lords were half time half animal." Sherlock sighs. The Doctor looks up at him, "what?"   
"I see," he says.   
"Do you?" the Doctor asks. His face stern as he walked up to Sherlock. His eyes ancient as he watched Sherlock speak.   
"The Timelords kept them alive, didn't they?" Sherlock asks. The Doctor slowly nods, "and now, since they're all gone, they're slowly dying." Sherlock looks at everyone else, "A conscious can't just magically appear, it has to come from a living thing. Something with a mind. Something, part animal." Sherlock glances at the Doctor slowly walking towards the panel, flipping a switch and pressing a few buttons.   
"So, every time lord, had a time angel?" John asks, "Like, guardian angels?"   
"Exactly, did you know they even helped in the Time War? They protected people. They put time locks around different planets so the Daleks wouldn't be able to get to them, but, as our people died, so did the time angels." the Doctor says, “or, so the legend goes. A few hours ago I didn’t even think all of this information was more than a legend, a story. This amazing story about these time angels that died out as we did.”   
"But one remained strong throughout the war, one time lord, and his time angel." Void says behind the crowd of people. Everyone turns around and looks at Void.   
"You're the Doctor's time angel?" Amy asks. Void never takes her eyes off the Doctor.   
"Yes," she says. The Doctor looked ready to cry, or shout, but he just stood there. He stared at Void and she stared at him. No one spoke, no one moved.   
"You're my...time, angel?" He asked walking closer to her.   
"Always have been," she says. He walks up to her, and looks straight at her. His eyes locked on hers.   
"I didn't think I had one left. I thought you had..." she shakes her head. "The only one left?" he asks her. She shakes her head again.   
"Some found other animals, and it seems that if a creature has traveled through time enough, they can attach themselves to it. Sarah Jane has one, Rose too." she says.   
“Thank you,” He smiles a big smile and runs over to the panel, flipping switches, pushing buttons, typing in an old typewriter, etc.   
Few minutes later, the TARDIS lands and everyone walks out. It looks like an 18th century village. There's a single dirt road, and what looks like shacks on either side. A woman walks out of her house, wearing typical 18th century clothing, and following her, is a cat nun.   
"Oh my god!" John yells. Sherlock's jaw practically hits the ground.   
"Doctor, I didn't know cat nuns lived on earth this early, what happened to them?" Amy asks.   
"They shouldn't..." the Doctor walks out and looks around. A poster promoting WWII alliances hangs above a pub. A young boy listening to his ipod walks by wearing early 21st century clothing. T.V.s are shown in windows right next to Charles Dickens books.  
"Doctor, what's going on?" Sherlock asks. The Doctor turns around.   
"Void, mind explaining?" he asks. Void walks back into the TARDIS.   
"This, is the problem I'm talking about. The future has no life, no anything, everything is either dust or gone. But the past, more and more people, from the future, are coming here. And it's continuing. Eventually, all those people and objects will be two hundred years back, and then a hundred more years back, and then more and more." The Doctor stares at her.   
"So everything is getting squished back in time, something like that?" he asks.   
"Yes," she says.   
"But no! That can't happen! Do you know what will happen? Time will kill space, and therefore itself! There will be too much space in one time frame, everything will freeze into the beginning time frame, and then..." the Doctor trains off into thought.   
"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asks.   
"Amy, when did everything begin? This universe, when did it begin?" he asks her.   
"I don't know what you mean." she says.   
"The Big Bang!" John yells. The Doctor looks over at him.   
"Right, now imagine, that small time frame, that split second before the big bang. Everything will explode. So what happens..."   
"...if everything that ever was, explodes with it." Sherlock completes. Sherlock and the Doctor turn to Void.   
"So what do we do?" they ask.   
"Find out what the hell is going on here, set off a few alarms, probably a couple of life-death situations in which someone comes up with an amazingly clever idea, and somehow save the entire universe from blowing itself up." she says with a smile.   
"Yes!" the Doctor says, raising his arms in the air, then turning on his heel to press a few buttons.   
"I'm starting to rather enjoy myself, how about you John?" Sherlock says turning around to him.   
"It's certainly different from our usual adventures," he says.   
"Doctor, we need to go to the mid-point. The farthest future that still has life in it." Void says. The Doctor flips a switch and checks his screen.   
"5,000,000,008 ! A great year! The second year on New Earth!" he says. The TARDIS makes a few noises and then lands.   
"Doctor what do you mean, New Earth?" Sherlock asks.   
"Well, when the Earth was burning and the people knew they wouldn't survive it, they found an inhabited planet that had all the requirements for the human race, so they packed up and left." he says, "I took Rose here a while back. That's where we first met the cat nuns."   
"I see," Sherlock says.   
"Doctor, I thought they flew out on space ships and just lived there, on that space whale." Amy says.   
"Space whale?" John asks, laughing.   
"Yes, and then they landed here, Amy." he says. They all walk out and look around. Flying cars, tall buildings, and apple grass surrounded them.   
"Look," Void says. There was a part of town to the left of them way over, that the sky was becoming grey, just like the future.  
"Run!" the Doctor yells. They bolt off toward the city. The wind started blowing harder and harder. Eventually they stopped running and just tried to keep balance.   
"What the hell is going on?" Sherlock yells.   
"I don't know!" The Doctor screams back. Suddenly, a stone angel appears far off in the city.   
"There!" Amy yells. They all look over to where she's pointing.   
"Run towards it! I need to get a good look at it! There's something on it!" Void yells. They all start walking towards it. When they get there, they see there's a talisman around it's neck. It's a big green-black crystal. Inside of it is a symbol.   
"Oh my gosh," Void says.   
"Void! What is it?" The Doctor asks.   
"Nothing! I'll tell you later!" She yells. She turns back to the angel and it's a centimeter from her face. She falls to the ground, face first, turn around and the angel has her shirt.   
"Void!" Sherlock yells running towards her.   
"Don't touch me!" she yells. Sherlock gets out a pair of scissors from his coat and cuts her shirt, turning the scissors into dust. They both stare at the creature and back away slowly. Suddenly behind it is a couple more.   
"Keep staring at them! I have an idea. Sherlock what's the time?" he asks.   
"Is this really a good time?" Sherlock yells back.   
"8:57!" Void yells. The Doctor runs back toward the TARDIS, tripping a few time from the wind. And two seconds later, the TARDIS lands between Void and Sherlock, and John and Amy. The Doctor's head sticks out.   
"Well come on then!" he yells. Void and Sherlock walk backwards towards the TARDIS and after Amy and John go inside, they do also, and shut the door. A second after they get inside, the TARDIS starts to rocks back and forth.   
"What are they doing?" Amy asks.   
"They're trying to keep the TARDIS from flying!" the Doctor says pushing buttons and flipping switches very quickly. A second later, all the lights go out except the Time Rotor (the cylinder in the middle of the control panel, yes it has a name), and the TARDIS stands still and eerie quiet.   
"Who turned off the lights?" Sherlock asks in a creepy voice.   
"Knock it off Sherlock," John says.   
"It was the angels." Void says.   
"Do you think the angels are the ones messing with time? I mean, that's what they do, send things farther back in time. Maybe they started at the beginning and are working their way through time somehow." Amy asks.   
"Maybe, but why? And how are they moving themselves back in time? Can angels do that?" Sherlock asks.   
"No, not without help, and usually the largest group of angels working together are 5, maybe 6. So, what's bringing them all together?" The Doctor asks.   
"Could it be another Time Lord?" John asks.   
"No, they all died out long ago, and there's no way to bring them back. Trust me." the Doctor says.   
"Well then who is collecting all these angels? And what could they want? You have to be pretty powerful, and evil, to do all of this." Sherlock says.   
"Could it be a human?" Amy asks.   
"But why would a human want to destroy his own kind? Even the angels must know that eventually they'll get far enough back in time to where they evolved into angels. And why would they want to kill themselves" the Doctor asks. Suddenly, all the lights go on, and the TARDIS goes into flight. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor starts flipping switches and suddenly the TARDIS makes a strange noise, like a car suddenly stopping from going 70 mph. The TARDIS shifts making a few people fall, and suddenly the Doctor runs out the door. Everyone runs outside to look around. Nothing but dust and a clear sky.   
"How did that happen so fast?" Sherlock asks.   
"NO!" the Doctor yells, "it's the angels! They time-locked the last few seconds before they destroyed New Earth. Well, this time frame of new Earth."   
"Doctor, exactly how long is each time frame?" Sherlock asks.   
"I don't know, fifteen, twenty minutes. Somewhere are that time. So Void, do you know what our next move is? Because my plan when dealing with angels is to run.....where's Void?" the Doctor asks turning around. Sherlock walks into the TARDIS.   
"Doctor, is she supposed to be passed out and glowing?" he asks.   
"No! This is NOT my day!" he yells as he runs over to get the blanket. He walks back over to Void, but she's different. She looks...faded.   
"Doctor, whats happening?" Amy asks.   
"I don't know, I didn't even know that time angels existed until...." the Doctor is silent for a little while. He looks at her, really looks at her, "oh Void." he says sadly. A tear rolls down the Time Lord's face. He slowly places the blanket on her, making sure not to touch her. He then moves away his right hand, but his left hand remains by her face. He grabs a piece of her hair and brushes through it once. A while bolt of energy rushes through her body. Her skin is practically grey, under her eyes are purple-blue, and she's barley breathing. "I'm so, so sorry." he says. He stands up, and walks over to the control panel.   
"Doctor, what happened to Void?" John asks.   
"John, don't." Sherlock says. John looks at Void.   
"But she looks like she's dying! Can't we do something? Anything!" he yells.   
"Shut up John! It's because she IS dying!" he says. The Doctor looks up at him.   
"He's right. Time, is dying and she is a living, dying, conscious of it. She," he points at Void, "is how much time we have left. And it doesn't help that she was in a TARDIS. Oh Void, you couldn't have just told me?" he yells at Void.   
"Why does it matter if she was in a TARDIS?" Amy asks.   
"Because, the TARDIS feeds on the nearest source of time energy, and it chose to feed on her. So she's dying from time, and she came to me, she came to us, for help. She risked her life by journeying in the TARDIS, was probably the one who helped us escape the angels, and now she's dying on our floor." another tear rolls down his cheek.   
"Well, let's not let her waste away for nothing. Come on! What's left to do?" Amy asks. The Doctor wipes the tear away.   
"Right then, I think if I can trace down the largest time energy source, we may be able to find where the angels are hiding out." the Doctor says.   
"I thought you said the angels were-" John starts.   
"Yes John, but obliviously the angel's aren't going to stand in their own cross fire, so obliviously the need to find a place to stay safe. Maybe a planet or an asteroid or a moon or something." Sherlock says. The Doctor raises he arms up.   
"Of course! Sherlock you're brilliant!" The Doctor turns to his left and kisses Sherlock, kisses him, before going back to pressing buttons and typing. John walks up to Sherlock.   
"What the hell was that?" he whispers to Sherlock.   
"Don't be jealous John, it's a horrible trait. Doctor, exactly how was I brilliant?" Sherlock says. John looks ready to scream. The Doctor looks over a laughs a bit.   
"The moon! That's how! The moon is neutral territory with mankind and all alien life forms, so if any space officials, otherwise known as the Judoon, come along, they're not trespassing, and therefore can't be arrested, well, for trespassing anyway. Simple and easy. Also the moon has a very large crack in time and space on it to refuel. So that's always good for the angels." he says.   
"Ah," Sherlock says. The Doctor lets go of one more switch, and off they fly. To the moon, to save time soon, and be safe from Judoon, in a box colored blue. Fantastic.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're here," the Doctor says. The Doctor starts for the door, and as Amy and John walk out, Sherlock puts his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, turns him around, closing the door, and looks him straight in the eyes.   
"Doctor, I don't know much about astrology, and space, and time, but I do know that Void doesn't have much time left. Even if we do stop the angels, what will happen to her?" he says.   
"I don't know," the Doctor says. He gives one more look at Void, and walks away out the door, Sherlock following slowly behind.   
"Doctor, angels, one o' clock." Amy says kneeling behind a tin box. They landed right behind a giant steel building.   
"Doctor, how are we breathing?" John asks.   
"The TARDIS, also, I'm assuming that the angels put an artificial atmosphere around the moon." he says.   
"Is that why the sky looks grey instead of black and filled with stars? And has clouds?" Amy asks. They all look up. She's right, there are light grey clouds drifting through a darker grey sky.   
"Come on angels, we need to keep going, there's lots to do." a voice says. Suddenly out walks a man about Void's age, 19- 20ish. He has black hair, and light blue eyes. The angels freeze the second they come into view.   
"Shit," Sherlock says.   
"Doctor, does that mean-" Amy asks.   
"I'm afraid so..." The Doctor replies, they all turn around to go back into the TARDIS but are confronted by three weeping angels, which are quite frankly too close for comfort.   
"Run!" The Doctor yells, and they head off, mostly running backwards looking back as the angels becoming closer and closer.   
"Doctor! We're on the moon, and it's full of angels. We can't exactly outrun them!" Amy yells.   
"Why did you have to mention we're on the moon like it's a bad thing? The moon is cool! Wait!" The Doctor stops running. Sherlock and John crash into each other and end up falling down, "we're on the moon and the only thing keeping us alive is the TARDIS's shield around us. But she's also-"  
"Did he say 'she's'?" Sherlock asks.   
"-keeping us on the ground." He gets out his sonic screwdriver, "so if I can interfere with the field of gravity around us, I may be able to control our gravitational level and weight just enough..."   
"Doctor we're running out of time!" John yells.   
"On 3 everybody jumps, ready?" the Doctor says.   
"What? Doctor we're not on a trampoline! This is the moon!" Sherlock yells.   
"Exactly! 3!" the Doctor yells as he sonics the sky. They all jump just before the angels grab them. They jump, higher and higher, and then, they just stop. They don't fall back to earth. They just float there. Floating around in space.   
"See? Told you we'd be fine." the Doctor says.   
"You....said nothing....like that!" Sherlock says gasping for air and holding his chest like he just ran a marathon.   
"Uh, Sherlock, help." John says teetering around. His arms are flailing like a bird that can't fly, and yet his legs looks like he's trying to swim through the sky like a fish.   
"Oh for god's sake," Sherlock grabs the end of John's sweater and pulls him back with him, "here, hold my hand so you don't drift off again." John blushes a deep shade of red as he holds Sherlock's hand.   
"Doctor, look at the angels." Amy says. They all look down and see half of the angels, about four or five, staring up at them, and four others are also frozen, but look like they were walking away to the building.   
"Doctor, what do we do?" Amy asks.   
"Umm, Sherlock? Any ideas?" the Doctor asks.   
"So far, three." he says looking around.   
"Well, anytime you'd love to share would be fine with me, Sher!" he says.  
"Don't call me that." he says.   
"Ok...fine." the Doctor says clapping his hands together.   
"Well, Doctor, we could just use the key in your pocket to call the TARDIS up here, couldn't we?" Sherlock asks. The Doctor's jaw drops.   
"How did you know about my key? I never told you there was a key!" he yells. He tries to get closer to Sherlock but just ends up rocking backwards like he was in a rocking chair.   
"Well first off, I saw you take it off a hook in the TARDIS and put it in your pocket, and it has Gallifreian writing on it so I assumed it wasn't for an apartment down town. Secondly, I noticed that you always took it when you left, now that could just mean that you needed to unlock your TARDIS but neither times when you left did you lock the TARDIS. So I wondered why you kept it. Then I remembered how Time Lords like things to look normal when they really are not, so I figured, if it's not to unlock it, it's to bring it here, considering how it's a teleportation device. Also we've all seen the movies, there's always something to bring back the time machine when it's lost or the time travelers are lost." he says. The Doctor just stares at him.   
"You would've loved my friend Donna. Ha-Ha! " then he pulls out the key and summons the TARDIS. It slowly fades around them. When the TARDIS is all good and solid around them, they fall to the floor. Everyone falls on their back or legs, but the Doctor just stands there.   
"Oh come on, you lazy bums. We need to find where that guy's headquarters is." the Doctor says.   
"I thought that was it. That building." Amy says.   
"No, that's just one of the factories." Sherlock says, "a king like that needs a palace." he says. John stares at him for a couple seconds.  
"Yup, they sure do." he says. Then he notices that him and Sherlock are still holding hands. He practically jumps and then lets go of him and moves to the left a bit. Blushing again.   
"There's a bunch of angels and time energy in this area," the Doctor says pointing to the screen.   
"How will we get in? Are we just going to walk on inside?" John asks. Suddenly the TARDIS starts to shake and the lights start to flicker.   
"What's going on?" Amy yells.   
"The angels! They're flying the TARDIS from an outside source, and the TARDIS is trying to fight it up it's too strong!" The Doctor yells. White sparks fly everywhere.   
"Hang on!" The Doctor yells.


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS is completely blacked out. There' smoke rising from the control panel.   
"Is everyone alright?" Sherlock asks.   
"I am!" Amy yells then starts to cough.   
"Yup! No broken bones! Don't think so, oh well, I'm a Doctor anywa-"   
"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock yells.   
"Yea, over here." he says, Sherlock runs over to him.   
"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks.   
"I don't know. All systems are paralyzed!" the Doctor says checking his screen.   
"Doctor, the door. It's open." John says. They all look over and a crack of light is seen from the door. It's open just a little bit, but enough to be suspicious.   
"Who's there?" the Doctor says. They all walk out and look around. They're in what looks like the throne room of a castle.   
"Told you a king needed a palace." Sherlock says.   
"I didn't think he LITERALLY needed it to look like a castle, but hey, he has class, I'll give him-" A few claps are heard from a side hall. Suddenly, the man from before, now in a tux, walks out and stands in front of the throne, "that." John says.   
"Now, how is it, that you have a TARDIS? I mean, all the Time Lords are dead, and you sir," he points at the Doctor, "seem to have found a living TARDIS." he says.   
"The TARDIS is alive?" Sherlock whispers to the Doctor.   
"If we are too later, I'll explain it." he whispers back, "Well you see," he says walking up to the man, "I'm a Time Lord."   
"No, it can't be. Unless… Are you? Are you the Doctor? Of course I've heard stories of you, of course! But I never really thought..." he starts, "Oh, wait, where are my manners? My name is Bolide. I'm a Time Angel. One of the last of the dying race, thanks to you!" he yells.   
"I had no choice! The Daleks would have killed them all anyway!" the Doctor yells back.   
"Well, that won't matter any more will it?" Bolide starts walking around.  
"Why not?" Sherlock asks.   
"Oh, have you not heard?" he asks, "I'm creating an empire." he says.   
"Am empire? How?" Sherlock asks.   
"Oh you're a thick one aren't you?" Bolide yells.   
"No, really, I'm not." Sherlock says back. Bolide lets out a breath like he has to explain basic math to a 4 year old.   
"If you collect enough time energy," he says, "then you can take that time energy, and make baby time angels. And if I create enough time angels, we can take our collected power, and unlock Gallifrey. With all the Time Angels, we could destroy the Daleks!"   
"Unless I stop you." Void says. She walks out of the TARDIS. Still pale, still faded, but still standing.   
"Void?" John asks. Void walks out, letting the blanket fall behind her.   
"Hello Bolide." she says walking up to him.   
"Void?," he laughs, "Ah, I never thought I'd see you again? What, are you living off time squirrels now? Like the REST OF US?" He screams at her.   
"No, my Time Lord still walks planets and stars. He is creation and destruction and his footprints leave behind memories of a hero, and his voice echos through time and space." she says.   
"What? This guy?" he points at the Doctor, "Sweetie, this man, this Time Lord, is the reason we are a dying race! And you're standing up for him?"   
"He may have killed the Time Lords," she says, "but he also killed the Daleks, and therefore, saved every star in the sky. So yes, I stand up for him."   
"You should have died out with the rest." he says.   
"Oh come on now, that's a bit rude." Sherlock says.   
"Quiet!" Bolide moves his hand and Sherlock is thrown against the wall.   
"Sherlock!" John runs over but is also thrown against a wall. Both lie on the floor, passed out and bleeding.   
"Anyone else wanna comment?" No one speaks.   
"You need to stop. This isn't the answer. You're killing millions! Hell, you're killing BILLIONS! And for what? A new kingdom that MIGHT be possible?" Void yells.   
"Void, look out!" The Doctor runs in front of Void and is thrown to the ground. Suddenly, a white light burns from Bolide’s hand making everyone blind for a second. And when they can see again, it looks like a bomb exploded. Fire burns on remains of wood and pieces of walls. The Doctor is on the floor, still conscious, but bleeding and dirty from an invisible explosion. Amy is passed out in a corner.   
"I can stop you right now." Void says.   
"No..." the Doctor tries, but unfortunately is on the edge of blacking out with the rest.   
"How? You have no weapons that could harm a Time Angel." Bolide says.   
"Not true, see, I'm dying." Void holds up her hand as proof. Golden regeneration energy is surrounding it, "and when one part of time is dying, it can interfere with another." she takes a step towards him, and he takes a step back.   
"You wouldn't sacrifice yourself, just to kill me would you?" he says.   
"Of course not!" she says.   
"Void....Don't!" the Doctor reaches up with his hand at her, "Please...." she looks back down at him, tears in her eyes.   
"I'm doing this to save them. All the people who will die, all the stars that will cease to exist," she turns back to Bolide, "and all the lives that will someday have the great fortune, of being saved by a mad man and his blue box, and a consulting detective, high on nicotine patches." she laughs a little bit. Sherlock, over in the corner, finally wakes up.   
"Void...what are you doing?" he asks weak.   
"Void...please, there's got to be another way, please!" the Doctor reaches for her hand, tears in his eyes. She turns around and almost in slow motion, looks at him, with tears in her eyes, her bright yellow glowing eyes, with the universe held inside them. As the tears start to fall, she gives him one last smile, and says "Goodbye, Little Time Lord of mine." And she runs up and touches Bolide's chest, right where his heart is. He screams with pain and white and golden light shines everywhere. And then suddenly, they're back on the TARDIS. Safe and sound. Safe and sound, and without Void.


	7. Chapter 7

No one speaks. No one moves too fast, or even coughs.   
"So that's it then? Everything, back to normal?" John asks. The Doctor suddenly kicks the TARDIS and then goes and sits down, still crying from earlier.   
"She didn't have to....AHHG!" He puts his head in his hands. After a few seconds he finally looks up.   
"She was my time angel. She kept me alive throughout the entire Time War, and I couldn't even return the favor." he says.   
"Doctor there was nothing we could have done..." Sherlock looks over at the chair. "Doctor, look." Sherlock walks over and picks it up the letter.   
"If you are reading this, then I'm gone.” Sherlock reads, “I'm sorry Doctor, but this was a suicide mission from the start. I knew that I would have to, do what I did, in order to save all those people. But it's okay. All those people are alive now, you're alive now. And if I had to do it all again, I would. I want you to know, that you can't save everyone. But you can save a lot of people. And that's what we did. We saved a lot of people. I will miss you, but I would rather be dead, then see the world burn. I will miss you, and never forget you. Love, Little Time Angel of Yours." he reads.   
"Sherlock I think it's time you go home." the Doctor says, "you and your boyfriend."   
~~   
The Doctor lands the TARDIS right outside Baker Street.   
"Doctor, I'm sorry if I-" Sherlock starts.   
"No, no, it's. It's fine, you were great. We should hang out some time. Go on some fun adventures." the Doctor says.   
"Yea, we really should." Sherlock says.   
"Goodbye Sherlock." the Doctor says.   
"Goodbye Doctor, come on John! We're leaving." he says.   
"Oh and Sherlock?" the Doctor asks.   
"Yea?" he asks.   
The Doctor gets a big grin on his face, "It's the earth that revolves around the sun, just so you know." he says.   
"Oh shut up!" he says.   
"Ha Ha!" the Doctor says as he runs off into the TARDIS. Sherlock looks back and watches as the TARDIS disappears, making the second most beautiful noise he's ever heard.   
"Come on Sherl, I'm ordering take out." John says, making the first most beautiful sound Sherlock has ever heard.   
Then Sherlock looks over where the TARDIS was parked, and sees a man beside a bench. One man, he never thought he’d never see again.   
“Hello Castiel,”


End file.
